


No Regrets

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s06e13 The Gloves Are On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A smile broke across Spencer's face before she was even conscious enough to make the gesture, as if it couldn't be contained. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she was thankful for the drawn curtains, keeping the brunt of the morning sun's brightness from blinding her. She felt a featherlight caress against her back, fingertips tracing along the lines of her shoulder blades. The touch caused tingles to run down her spine, down to her toes. Tingles that burst out of her skin in the form of goosebumps.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Her smile widened and she turned over to see Caleb wearing bright smile of his own, eyes sparkling and faint crinkles appearing at their corners.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hey,” he murmured.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

A smile broke across Spencer's face before she was even conscious enough to make the gesture, as if it couldn't be contained. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she was thankful for the drawn curtains, keeping the brunt of the morning sun's brightness from blinding her. She felt a featherlight caress against her back, fingertips tracing along the lines of her shoulder blades. The touch caused tingles to run down her spine, down to her toes. Tingles that burst out of her skin in the form of goosebumps.

 

Her smile widened and she turned over to see Caleb wearing bright smile of his own, eyes sparkling and faint crinkles appearing at their corners.

 

“Hey,” he murmured.

 

“Hey,” Spencer replied.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, quiet, before letting out a simultaneous laugh. It wasn't that there was anything funny in particular. It was just something people did to fill the silence when they didn't have the words to express themselves. Something people did when they were happy.

 

 _Happy_.

 

The notion struck Spencer for some reason. It wasn't as if the concept was completely foreign to her or something; she had experienced happiness before. But the moments always seemed so fleeting, and overshadowed by the threat of A.

 

And even after Charlotte had been revealed and that threat had been neutralized it had still taken Spencer a long time to come to terms with everything that had happened to her – she was still coming to terms with it, to be honest. But in the last few years it had started to be easier to breathe, the air no longer tainted by A's poison. If she had to say when it was that she truly began to feel better Spencer would have to say that it started three years ago. It wasn't all down to Caleb of course. Hours of intense therapy and her own strength and resilience got her through a lot of it. But it would be a lie to say that Caleb's friendship, his understanding and support, hadn't played a significant role.

 

“Hey,” Caleb said again, voice soft just like his touch as he placed a finger on Spencer's forehead, tapping it lightly before brushing her bangs away. “What's going on up there?”

 

Spencer shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

Caleb laughed. “Come on, Spence, there is always _something_ running around in that magnificent mind of yours. Your brain would put the Engergizer Bunny to shame.” And then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he had done it a million times before, Caleb leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spencer's forehead.

 

It might seem silly, especially given how intimate they had been the night before, but for whatever reason the kiss caused a million butterflies to take flight in Spencer's belly. The butterflies she had felt for the first time that night in Madrid, or that morning rather, as she and Caleb watched the sun come up. The same ones that came to life whenever they would share a look that lasted a little too long. Or the times when they lingered in each other's doorways, or outside their buildings, not ready to part ways, waiting for something to happen so they didn't have to say goodnight.

 

Spencer had always tried to ignore the feelings, or push them down, because of Hanna. The idea of hurting her friend in some way was more important to her than whatever was budding between her and Caleb. Even now, though Hanna had given her blessing, in a sense, Spencer knew she and Caleb hadn't completely cleared every obstacle standing in their way. There were things that they still needed to work out.

 

Caleb sighed, his smile falling for the first time that morning. “We need to talk, don't we?” he said as if he was reading Spencer's thoughts.

 

“We do,” Spencer confirmed, then paused. “But, not just yet.” Despite there only being a sliver of distance between them, Spencer shifted closer to Caleb. “There will be plenty of time for talking later. For now I just want to enjoy the moment.”

 

A smirk quirked at one corner of Caleb's mouth. “That sounds good to me,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around Spencer and pulling her closer still.

 

Their lips met, slow and sweet. When the kiss broke, their foreheads pressed against each other.

 

  
“Hey, before we commence with the whole not talking thing, can I just say one thing?” Caleb asked.

 

Spencer tilted her back just a bit to look Caleb in the eyes. “What's that?”

 

“Whatever happens, just know, that I have no regrets whatsoever about last night,” he asserted, thumb stroking Spencer's cheek.

 

Spencer lifted a hand to the side of Caleb's face. “Neither do I. Not a single one.”

 

They both smiled, leaning in to capture each other's mouths again.

 

Sure they had a lot to work out, but those things could wait for later, and when the time came they would figure them out together.

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
